


Neighbor

by Mommys_alone_time



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And a potty mouth, Blindfolds, Bondage, Creepy Fluff, Cunnilingus, F/M, Happy Ending, Kylo Ren Has Feelings, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Rey (Star Wars), Protective Kylo Ren, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rey is a Mess (Star Wars), Rey is the Worst Neighbor, Stalker Kylo Ren, Stalking, Stripper Rey (Star Wars), Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:15:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommys_alone_time/pseuds/Mommys_alone_time
Summary: Rey never thought that a little bit of light stalking would be how she found her happily ever after but compared with the rest of her screwed-up life she should not have been surprised.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	1. Hello Neighbor.

I fucking love the summer. I love the sun, the heat, the short shorts, and even the boob sweat. I am lounging on my cheap-as-shit vinyl fold out lounge chair with sweat pooling down my back wearing my favorite string bikini in my wild unkept backyard. I have got my top on since I have just settled in, but I cannot have tan lines, so it is only a matter of time. I connect my phone to my ten-dollar Bluetooth speaker I splurged on at Walmart and Rhianna starts to sooth my soul.

I moved to this particular piece of rental property about six months ago, while it was still cold and miserable outside. The neighbors eyed me from their windows as me and four of my fellow stripper family moved my cheetah print couches and vintage chotskies into my newest crash spot. We blared Cardi and moved my whole life from one shit hole to another. This one, admittedly, is not so bad. Moving on up and all that shit. It has got two bedrooms, two and a half bathrooms, and your typical downstairs living room/kitchen/dinning room combo. It is clean, with no bugs, and the landlord is a friend of a friend. The real reason why I picked this house was the backyard. It was just a plain square of grass and weeds, but the wrought iron fence let in the view of the idyllic little pond behind the house and I could see myself doing just what I am now gazing at it.

There were a few weeks of quiet, with just uneasy looks and upturned noses during trash days. Then I had the whole fam over for Christmas. I had my two sisters- Rose and Paige, our bouncer Poe and his boyfriend Finn, and three of the girls from the club who didn’t have family… all staying at my house. Now let me preface this. Hot people bang. It is just what we do. I am sorry (not sorry) you saw a little gay love whilst peeping. What is also true is that I am too poor for curtains, and too lazy to put up the cheap plastic blinds the landlord left in the garage. It is still not my fault they are looking in my windows. The house is full of strippers and their significant others. We are extremely comfortable being naked. So comfortable in fact that when the bitch next door called the cops over us being naked in my own damn house, I answered said door in my birthday suit with my vintage tulle robe on.

Now, growing up in my shitty foster home ingrained me with a few hood rules. Rule number one is I give what I get. You are nice to me. I am nice to you. You are a bitch to me. I am a bitch back. _You_ set that bar. And you only get that one shot. If you come back again shit gets real and that, ladies and gentlemen, is where I thrive. These bored, wine drinking, dick starved Bitch-ford wives set that bar real low. After Christmas I positioned all my furniture facing towards the windows. I moved my practice pole to the backyard, laughing my ass off when all the husbands conveniently decided to start mowing their lawns when I practiced. Also, not to brag, but they just love me on the neighborhood Facebook page. I have not said a word yet… just creeped in the background as they all complain about my immodesty and immoral sex parties. It was fucking delicious.

As soon as it started warming up, I started doing yoga and tanning in the backyard. I bought an inflatable pool and invited the fam over for a sprinkler/tiny pool party. The neighbors just _loved_ that. I go for runs in my pole shorts and sports bras, waving and winking at every trapped husband who looks my way. After the first few times I tanned I started getting random late afternoon visits before I left for work.

“Hey there! I am ___, your neighbor. I live a few houses down. In that one, with the red door. I just wanted to let you know that if you ever need anything, I am here for you. Car having trouble, light not working right, clogged sink… I am here to help.”

It is always the same variation of the same few sentences. Translation: Hi. I am your kind harmless neighbor man. I live RIGHT THERE. THAT ONE. I just wanted to make sure you knew where I lived and that I would gladly come to your house and live out my mechanic/electrician/plumber porn fantasy with you. PS. I think about you in the shower.

“Oh! Well, aren’t you a gentleman? My name is Daisy. I will be sure and remember that. Thank you ___!” I say batting my eye lashes and biting my pink plump bottom lip. Translation: I am on to your game. I cannot fuck all of you, or your wives really will torch and pitchfork me out of town. I will for sure remember all your names though. Now I can call you out while waving and winking on my runs. I am giving all of you my stage name so that I can continue to Facebook creep on the neighbors’ page without getting called out ending my fun.

So here I am, now topless, tanning on my rainbow fold out lounger hearing the neighbor’s mowers once again start up around me.

“ _You_ need to get inside.” I hear from the yard next door. Mrs. Hutt comes waddling up to the fence with her red face and usual too tight ponytail.

“Can’t tan from inside Karen.” I reply pushing up my aviators.

“My name is Janie.” She says frustrated with my inaction.

“Doesn’t matter.” I smile back not moving a muscle. “You should come and get some sun too. I’ve read vitamin d does wonders for your thyroid.”

“You’re pure evil, you know that?” She says crossing her arms over her watermelon titties. Her belly jiggling from the movement.

“All the hot ones are Karen. All the hot ones are. Have a good day!” I wiggle my fingers at her and turn over. “Hi Carl!” I wave to the other next-door neighbor mowing his backyard. “Grass getting long already. You just mowed day before yesterday.” I giggle balancing my chin on my crossed forearms. She mutters and huffs back to her back door slamming it behind her.

I hear my phone chime, so I sit up onto my elbows.

Rose: We’ve grabbed Margs and tacos.

Paige: Heading your way sis. Brought our bikini’s.

Rose: Tanning and Tacos.

Rey: Get out of my head. ILY

Paige: We know.

I walk through the house in just my thong bikini bottom and grab my baby oil off the kitchen counter. I head back outside and oil up laying back onto my lounger face down making sure to smoosh out some side boob for Carl. Before I know it, they are busting through the back door with Rose carrying their lounger chairs, and Paige holding a drink tray of to go Margaritas and a big greasy bag of tacos.

“Fuck! Look at the size of that bag! You’re a goddess.” I say running to them and giving them a big half naked group hug.

“I know. I got good tips yesterday, so I am treating us!” Paige says kissing my hair.

Rose starts unfolding their lounge chairs and Paige puts the food on to the foot of hers. I grab a margarita and lay back onto my lounger. Rose takes off her tank top and shorts laying back onto her lounger with a sigh.

“Did you steal my bikini?” I joke at Rose who smiles while shrugging.

“You know I’ll give it back. I always do.” She replies drinking some margarita. “Sisters closet pass.”

“Yeah, yeah. Wash it this time when you give it back. I don’t want your dirty coochie germs.” I joke leaning forward and grabbing a taco.

We all laugh, enjoying our tacos ignoring the world. The three musketeers. More like Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Always getting into trouble everywhere we go. We were raised in the same foster home, so for as long as I can remember they have been my sisters. Our pitiful excuse of a foster dad would not spend money on individual birthdays, so he picked a day in the middle of our collective dates and dubbed it our birthday day. Saving him the hassle, and money, on crappy grocery store cakes. We hated it initially, but now it is our favorite day. No thanks to the handsy zealot who the state deemed worthy of caring for three fiery little girls. Now look at us. Three walking, talking, dancing stereotypes. Strippers with daddy issues. At least we will always have each other. AND nobodies gotten pregnant yet.

Late that night they slept over just like old times. We took showers, got in comfy PJ’s, and cuddled up in my big king bed watching The office.

“I love Jim, but he looks like a real soft fuck.” Paige says quietly and we all nod.

“I would love to love someone like that though. I could handle mediocre sex if they loved me like that.” Rose replies. Paige nods turning back to the TV.

“I don’t think I could stay if the sex was vanilla. I would get bored really quickly.” I say pulling the duvet up to my chin. “I don’t know how any of these bitches surrounding me do it. They’re so obviously miserable.”

“I doubt they know what they’re missing.” Rose snorts.

“They gonna learn if they keep peeping on Rey’s windows.” Paige laughs.

The next afternoon we get dressed and go for a run. We wave to Carl, Frank, Jay, and Brett. We run up the driveway just as Mrs. Bernard’s bible club starts climbing out of their cars heading for her front door in long sleeve shirts and skirts clutching their pearls at us. We laugh and head inside needing to get ready for work.

After a long eight-hour night shift filled with an even mix of sweaty nervous just on the cusp of older gentlemen, and handsy cocky halfway through college frat boys I head home oily and tired AF. I just want to sit on my vibrator and sleep until tomorrow afternoon. My Ben and my bed are calling me.

I throw my purse onto the entryway table locking the door behind me and head for the shower ripping off clothes as I go leaving them up and down the staircase. Too tired. I will clean tomorrow. Maybe. I step into my room and step out of my shorts and underwear heading into the shower. I wash all the sweat, glitter, and oil down the drain dreaming of my comfy bed rolling my shoulders under the hot water. I pulled my shoulders a little tight during an Allegra split and I am feeling it. I asked to do lap dances for the rest of the night to give my shoulder a rest so that is saying something. I need to start stretching better.

I dry off and throw on one of my big broken in butter soft cotton T-shirts. I make sure the side lamp is on and turn off the overhead lights. I pull back my covers and pull Ben, my trusty rabbit, out of my bedside drawer. _Nobody can make me cum like you can Ben_. I lay down and pull my shirt over my stomach spreading my legs wide. I flip the switch, close my eyes, and slowly sink him in letting the front extension send electric vibrations to my clit. All it takes is a turn of the wrist, and he is hitting my G-spot and clit at the same time in the most delicious circles. In my head, I picture a hulking broad Man mountain with dark hair and dangerous dark eyes throwing me on the bed. He creeps up my body pulling my arms over my head pinning both of my wrists in one of his giant strong hands. He twists my nipples while his free hand palms down my body and his big angry monster dick drips precum onto my stomach. He strokes himself a few times and then sinks into me with one hard thrust. He sets a relentless pace twisting my nipples and thumbing my clit feeling me clinch around him in the beginnings of my orgasm. He wraps his hand around my throat, squeezing the sides, as I throw my head back and white explodes behind my eyelids. I shiver and squeeze my thighs together riding out the end of the wave slipping Ben out and onto the bed beside me. I breathe an imaginary goodbye to the dominant man mountain of my dreams and open my eyes returning to my room alone.

I sigh, knowing I always sleep better after I cum, closing my eyes and pulling the sheet over my shivering body waiting for the inevitable feeling of loneliness to slip its vacuous tentacles into my consciousness. Maybe I should have hit up Tinder. They would still leave me here with the same loneliness so what was the point. I have tried to date. Everyone loves the idea of dating a stripper, until the realities of this occupation mix in with feelings. It always comes down to jealousy and trust. Things men nowadays possess in short supply. Also, I am crazy. I need a man who wants to play with my fire not put it out or control it.

I roll over and kick out a leg from under the sheet looking out the window. The water in the pond reflecting the lights from the windows of the houses around it. I turn and stare at the ceiling. It is going to be one of these nights, isn’t it? Where you are begging your brain to shut down, but its existential crisis keeps it from shutting the fuck up. Why am I single? Why do hot dogs come in packages of 10, but buns come in packages of 8?

From the other side of the room my laptop chimes on my desk. Once. And then again. _Okay, I’ll bite_. It is probably some stupid junk email, but maybe some mindless scrolling is just what I need. I kick off the sheet and grab my laptop placing it on my lap on the bed.

After lifting the screen, I notice that I have a few new emails from some new address I have never heard of.

* * *

From: Kylo Ren < [KR101@yahoo.com](mailto:KR101@yahoo.com) >

To: Rey Ridley < [Sunshinenasty@gmail.com](mailto:Sunshinenasty@gmail.com) >

Neighbor,

I see you are having trouble falling asleep tonight. You should be exhausted after you three stayed up late for your slumber party yesterday. – Kylo

* * *

From: Kylo Ren < [KR101@yahoo.com](mailto:KR101@yahoo.com) >

To: Rey Ridley < [Sunshinenasty@gmail.com](mailto:Sunshinenasty@gmail.com) >

I would think the show I got tonight would have at least helped. Anything you want to talk about? -Kylo

* * *

I look towards the window. Well, shit. My crazy ass has stepped in it again. I guess I did kind of ask for this since I have been purposefully pissing off the neighbors with my naughty ways. Which bored out of his mind neighbor is this? Kylo is obviously a fake name. I have heard my fill of obvious stage names. Should I ignore him to not encourage him? My inner psycho would like to point out that he is being pretty polite. Nothing overtly sexual, just letting me know that he has probably seen it all… thanks to me. I have met people in worse and weirder ways. Nope. No. I am going to do the responsible adult thing. This time.

I flip the window the bird and block the address. Just as I am starting to close the screen the laptop chimes again.

* * *

From: Kylo Ren < [KR102@yahoo.com](mailto:KR102@yahoo.com) >

To: Rey Ridley < [Sunshinenasty@gmail.com](mailto:Sunshinenasty@gmail.com) >

Don’t be that way. I am not easy to get rid of. Plus, your Wi-Fi password is password, so there is not much you can hide from me at the moment. That is not safe Rey. You should change it. The Bernard’s and the Hutt’s are connected to it. Have you noticed how slow it has been running? Carl Bernard has been using it for his nightly teen girl in pigtails porn perusal sucking up your bandwidth. You are lucky I am not a psycho. -Kylo

* * *

Damn it. I knew that was a bad idea. There is just so many stupid passwords to remember. Adulting is hard. _Well, now what?_ It was nice of him to remind me to fix that. For safety and shit. There is something in this that seems oddly wholesome, but I am the worst judge for that. My moral compass would not know north from a glory hole in the wall. The damn thing just sits there and spins. Okay. Remember… responsible adult.

I close the laptop and shake my head. I lean over and turn off the lamp burrowing under the covers in the dark just staring out the dark window. My brain is for sure not going to shut up now. I roll over and sigh. Hopefully tomorrow I wake up with a newfound sense of responsibility. Doubtful though.


	2. Hindsight

The next day, while sitting on my couch eating my breakfast of champions, I start to work out a game plan. I grab a piece of mail off the coffee table, a bill or something, that has a blank backside and get to work. I have decided I am not going to engage with Mr. Stalker. I am going to ignore all the emails and continue my life as normal. I am also going to do some reconnaissance and figure out who this Kylo is. I draw a shitty recreation of the layout of houses around my backyard. I have the pond in the middle, with my house at the bottom of it. I draw the Hutt’s and the Bernard’s houses next to mine and cross them out. My bedroom window faces towards the pond, so Stalker is one of the five houses circling the other side of the pond. I only know the names of two of them. Jay is in the far right one… the angle might not be right. I am not sure how much of my bed he can see from that far over. If at all. He is also like 60 something, and I would bet he can barely handle setting up his own internet access let alone hacking into mine. I write his name on his house, but I do not think he is Stalker. The other I have met is Brett. He is the one on the far left and on the older side, so he has the same strikes working against him being Kylo as jay does. It has got to be one of these three in the middle. A Jay and Brett sandwich with stalker meat in the middle somewhere amongst the lettuce and cheese.

After changing my Wi-fi password I decide to go for a run. Instead of my usual route, I am just going to circle our little round about here to get some deets. I get in my favorite purple pole shorts and strappy matching sports bra throwing on my headphones and head out like a spy on high alert. I turn the corner and run past Brett’s house, waving at him from his garage man cave. _A little early for beer, Brett_. He waves back shaking his head. Yeah, I think I can cross him off the list. The house next to his is well maintained, with adorable little gnomes in bright beautiful flower beds and a flapping rainbow flag on the front column. There is a bright yellow Toyota corolla parked out front with some hilarious bumper stickers on it. I am going to assume that I can cross this glorious gay flower of whom I want to make friends with off the list. It could be a lesbian enjoying my antics, but I did not get a feminine vibe from Kylo… but you never know. They stay as a question mark.

The house directly behind mine is quiet, with blinds and curtains closed tight. The lawn is mowed, but there is nothing in the front. Not a garden, car, or tree. Just flat grass and lifeless windows. Security flood lights and a camera doorbell by the front door. Someone into personal safety… sounds like Stalker’s style.

The next house was a little livelier. They had a sweet Jag parked in the driveway, and a little garden under the front facing windows. A handsome man, in his thirties, with brown slightly curly hair and a glorious smile watering his yard. He waves at me as he watches me cross in front of his house. I wave back and wink. I watch his cheeks pink as the hose slowly falls and he waters his own feet watching me go. He could be Stalker. Seems like a nice average guy… but you can never really know someone. There could be a beast hiding behind all that Ralph Lauren.

I circle around and start for another pass, but I am beginning to regret my choice of Wheaties earlier. It is stiflingly hot, and brunch is just sitting like a hard brick in my stomach. Sloshing around in there, tickling at the back of my throat. I start to slow down, swallowing what little spit I have to keep me from yaking. I am just past Brett’s house when I see a tiny woman with big vintage granny glasses come out of gay flowers door and head for the door of the Corolla. I am about to point out to myself how fucking adorable this little old lesbian is when I proceed to throw my Wheaties up all over the sidewalk in front of her well-maintained yard. She walks to the end of her driveway with concern in her wrinkled bespectacled eyes.

“Are you okay, dear?” She asks stepping closer.

“Yeah. I just continue to make poor life choices. Wrong choice in meal, and hot afternoon run are a bad combo.” I joke with my palms gripping my knees. At least I feel better now.

She laughs and holds up a finger. She makes it back to her car and grabs the unopened bottle of water off the top. She hands it to me as I stand up.

“Thank you. And I am so so sorry.” I say twisting the bottle and taking a big swig.

“I am a nurse. I have definitely seen worse.” She smiles up at me.

“I am Daisy. I live in the house across the pond.” I say smiling back. Not all my neighbor’s suck. This one is getting baked treats one day.

“I am Maz… and oh, I know. You have caused quite the stir girl. I haven’t seen that many nipples since the Ozzy Osbourne concert I went to once.” She jokes clasping her hands together in front of her. I shrug and smile. I have no shame. “Don’t let me stop your fun. It is about time someone got under these grumpy hen’s feathers. Since you have moved in, they have pretty much ignored me. I have stopped getting request letters over removing my ‘offensive’ flag.”

“Well, not that I needed encouragement, but that’s as good as any. Glad I could help.” I smile looking at her flag and adorable house. She smiles back and nods. “Thanks again for the water Maz. I hope you have a great day.” I said and meant it.

“You too Daisy.” She says waving and heading back to her car. I take one more drink of the water and then pour the rest on my mess hoping to wash some of it off into the grass. Maz pulls out of her driveway and waves me goodbye heading down the street. I hold on to my empty bottle and keep walking the way I was heading. I am stepping into the quiet houses portion of the sidewalk when I notice that the garage door is cracked open with a foot or so of open space between the metal door and the driveway. I bend forward and squat trying to see what I can see in their garage.

I see a pair of huge feet in black converse and black jogger pants, standing around what I think might be metal gym equipment. There are grey rubber mats all over the floor and weights all along the back wall. I can just barely hear some rough guitar and bass riffs playing in the background. Suddenly a huge lift bar falls to the floor making me stand as if I was caught. That thing had at least two hundred pounds on it. There is an extraordinarily strong muscle man inside this quiet house. Security cameras, and beast muscles sounds very Kylo.

“Can I help you?” Handsome neighbor calls out, catching me trying to peep.

“I was just looking.” I state knowing I am caught. “I have just never seen anyone at this house.” I lie fishing for answers.

“Yeah. I have lived here for three years and have never seen anyone come in or out. He has people come and mow his lawns and all his groceries get delivered.” He says as I walk towards him.

“So, it is a man in there?” I ask tucking some stray hairs behind my ear.

“That is what I am guessing, just from the kind of music I hear sometimes. Also, their Wi-fi name is ‘Go fuck yourself’ so I don’t think it’s a woman.” He jokes, and I nod in false agreement seeing as that is my new Wi-fi password. I am crushing on this guy already. Black converse, huge feet, muscled up, and feisty. Here I am hoping housebound is Stalker.

“Well, I should start heading home.” I say walking past and smiling my goodbyes.

“Nice talking to you…” He says asking for my name.

“Daisy.” I say starting to put my headphones back in.

“Nice talking to you Daisy.” He says smiling that all American smile. “I hope to see you tanning later.” He cracks walking back towards his house. I wink putting in my last headphone and start heading back home. My pyrotechnics making me cut my run short. Okay, so it is between Handsome and Housebound.

As soon as I am inside, I grab a big glass of water and head back to my spot on the couch. I add Maz, Housebound, and Handsome to my neighborhood houses drawing. I slash out Maz. There is no way she’s Stalker. _And then there were two_. I scribble down a T chart. Handsome on one side, and Housebound on the other. Handsome was charming, he looks innocent enough, and he made that quip about tanning so I know he is watching. He also seems quiet, and he had calculative eyes. He is young, so he might know all about this internet stuff. I would not think he would come right out and hint at being Kylo. I also just noticed that he did not give me his name though he asked for mine. A little sus.

Then there is Housebound. Security cameras and feisty IP address name suggests he knows his way around the internet. If he never leaves his house, he has plenty of time to watch me and all my antics. His house is also directly across from mine. All the rest of my reasons are slutty. If he is lifting over two hundred pounds and telling everyone to go fuck themselves, he sounds like a good time.

I sit back and sigh. My phone chimes beside me. I lean over and check the screen almost choking on my water. My little run mission has caught Stalkers attention.

* * *

From: Kylo Ren < [KR102@yahoo.com](mailto:KR102@yahoo.com) >

To: Rey Ridley < [Sunshinenasty@gmail.com](mailto:Sunshinenasty@gmail.com) >

Kitten,

Why were you throwing up this morning’s couch Wheaties in our neighbor’s yard? Are you feeling alright?

\- Kylo

* * *

One little word hit me right in the crotch. Keep up that Kitten shit and things are going to get skanky. I look out my big glass door. I cannot see any open windows or movement. Wait? If he is calling me Kitten, he really does know all my internet secrets. All the hardcore raunchy Dom porn I search up every once and a while. All the smutty books on Wattpad. If I had any shame, I would be feeling it right now. Lucky for me I have not ever really had any so this new little missive is only revving my inner psycho’s engine. _Why? Do you, in your big black converse or Ralph Lauren shorts, want to take care of me Daddy?_

* * *

From: Kylo Ren < [KR102@yahoo.com](mailto:KR102@yahoo.com) >

To: Rey Ridley < [Sunshinenasty@gmail.com](mailto:Sunshinenasty@gmail.com) >

I am sure Maz was glad to help. She has one of the cleanest internet histories and criminal records I have ever seen. The woman is a saint.

About your Wi-fi password. You are being predictable- though I agree with the statement. You need something with random numbers and characters. – Kylo

* * *

Ugh. Now he really does sound like a daddy. This is where the petulant brat in me wants to leave it and just change some of the letters like “G0#$@%y0urs3l4” or something... That is genius. I am doing that tomorrow. I do not want it to look like I am too obedient. Deviant devil has got me playing his game. I am not going to change it. He can go and do as it suggest.

* * *

From: Kylo Ren < [KR102@yahoo.com](mailto:KR102@yahoo.com) >

To: Rey Ridley < [Sunshinenasty@gmail.com](mailto:Sunshinenasty@gmail.com) >

Listen Kitten, I know you have got to be hungry. And I know today is the first day of your weekend. I am going to treat you to dinner. Invite over your sisters, watch a movie, and have fun on me. It will be there in 45 minutes. - Kylo 

* * *

Shut. Up. Okay, maybe he is not so bad. I should respond to this one, right? What if he orders me frou-frou food…? I am not a charcuterie and wine kind of girl. It is a fucking adult lunchable without the bomb ass crackers because _carbs_. If I invite Rose and Paige, I could talk to them about all of this, but then I am doing as he says. He has got me in a stalemate here.

* * *

From: Kylo Ren < [KR102@yahoo.com](mailto:KR102@yahoo.com) >

To: Rey Ridley < [Sunshinenasty@gmail.com](mailto:Sunshinenasty@gmail.com) >

Kitten,

I can practically hear you over thinking this from here. Please just let go and enjoy your night.

\- Kylo

* * *

Oh, he is good. It is like he is in my head because that sounds amazing right about now. Letting go and enjoying my night. My tummy grumbles in agreement. _Fine_.

I call Rose and Paige inviting them over for dinner and a movie. Paige had the day shift today so she is coming in fresh from the club ready for a shower. After I tidy up a bit, I run upstairs making sure to strip for stalker and take a shower. Between the run, vomiting, and pole I am ripe. I hurry up, wash off, then dry off with my favorite fuzzy towel. I pick out a tank top and a pair of boxers slipping them on and rolling them up how I like. _So comfy_. I hear the doorbell ring, so I race down the stairs.

I swing open the door and find two big white paper bags sitting on my hilarious “Did you call first?” doormat. I grab both bags and place them on my kitchen island. Plain white, so no hint as to where this is from. It smells meaty and delicious. I peer into the first bag and find a four pack of Topo Chico lime, and a hefty stack of those thick paper napkins with the name of the restaurant on them. Oh man! Paige and Rose are going to be so excited. This is from that new super fancy specialty burger place we have driven by a few times. _Burgers!_ There are two big brown paper boxes with spicy fries in one and crispy onion rings in the other, and two little pint tubs. Those have these delicious smelling sauces in them. One is like a zesty creamy ketchup mayonnaise mix, and the other is a spicy peppery sauce.

In the other bag is a whole make your own burger spread. A paper bag full of six fresh-baked pre sliced buns. Tubs of greens, various cheeses, bacon, sliced avocado, fried onions, and even fried eggs. There is a tub with six delicious patties, and my mouth starts watering. I start building my perfect burger because I just cannot wait any longer.

Rose and Paige come laughing through the door throwing their bags on the entryway table.

“OMG. Is that what I think it is?!” Paige screams crossing to the island covered in glitter.

“And it is so good too.” I groan taking my first perfect bite.

“I am taking a quick shower… if you bitches eat it all I will never forgive you.” She whines starting up the stairs two at a time.

“Damn. Look at this. How?” Rose asks starting to dig through the tubs.

“Don’t question the universe. Just let go and have fun.” I smile and take another bite.

We make cocktails with our topo chico’s, grapefruit juice, and tequila. After deciding on watching Dirty Dancing, we settle into the couch and I let go of the day. Kylo was right. I needed this. How he knew is not something I am choosing to think about tonight.

Our favorite part is when they sing “baby” dancing towards each other, and it is family tradition to stand up and recreate it. Flailing about, rolling around on the floor, laughing our asses off.

Just as we get settled back onto the couch, I hear my phone chime from the coffee table.

* * *

From: Kylo Ren < [KR102@yahoo.com](mailto:KR102@yahoo.com) >

To: Rey Ridley < [Sunshinenasty@gmail.com](mailto:Sunshinenasty@gmail.com) >

Good girl.

* * *

I swallow a moan. I think I just came. How do two little words hit so hard. _Fuck_. Before I can stop myself, I give up on that whole responsible adult thing.

* * *

From: Rey Ridley < [Sunshinenasty@gmail.com](mailto:Sunshinenasty@gmail.com) >

To: Kylo Ren < [KR102@yahoo.com](mailto:KR102@yahoo.com) >

Thank you, daddy.

* * *

What did I just get myself into?


	3. Getting to know you...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little angsty. A little Angst, a little plot, and a little porn.

The next morning, we stumble downstairs for a late morning breakfast. I fry up a sausage and egg scramble trying to decide whether I should come clean to them or not. I know they will not judge me, but secretly I am worried that they will encourage me to stop. After the fun he gave me last night, I do not think I want to. I feel like I am a very perceptive person. Iron forged instincts from a lifetime of never trusting anyone. All he has done is try to talk to me. Another point should be added to the housebound side. Kylo sounds like a very touch starved and lonely person… which only breaks my heart to him more.

I am about to word vomit all over my curious sisters when the doorbell rings.

“Who the hell could that be?” I grunt, turning off the stove.

I run to the door and peek through the peephole. There is a man in a polo shirt and khaki pants holding a vase filled with flowers. _Flowers!_ I swing open the door and stand there gapping as the smiling man looks down to the card.

“Ms. Daisy?” He asks clipping the card to the holder in the bouquet.

“That’s me!“ I smile a little too excited. Normal girls get flowers. I have never gotten flowers.

He hands me the bouquet nodding and watching as I squeal like a teenager bringing them to my nose.

“Thank you!” I yell over my shoulder, kicking the door closed with my heel, and bringing the whole beautiful thing into the kitchen.

Rose and Paige squeal with me as I gently set them onto the island.

“Ohhhh! You hoe. You have been holding out on us.” Rose jokes smelling the flowers.

“Who are they from?!” Paige smiles digging for the card. I beat her too it and rip open the little envelope.

Daisy,

These are not even half as beautiful as you are.

\- An Admirer

_Huh_. I would assume if they were from Kylo he would call claim to them, not leave it anonymous. Shit… this means that maybe Housebound AND Handsome are vying for my affections. One is Kylo, and one is Admirer. Or maybe it is one of these randy house husbands I am surrounded with. It is sent to ‘Daisy’ and not my real name. Kylo knows my real name.

“An Admirer, huh… Any guesses on who it is?” Paige asks reading over my shoulder. I shrug and hand her the card. I hear my phone chime from the kitchen counter.

* * *

From: Kylo Ren < [KR102@yahoo.com](mailto:KR102@yahoo.com) >

To: Rey Ridley < [Sunshinenasty@gmail.com](mailto:Sunshinenasty@gmail.com) >

Kitten,

Those are beautiful. Who are they from? – Kylo

* * *

I knew they were not from him. I swear if he gets all grumpy. I do not have the emotional fortitude to deal with all this attention right now.

* * *

From: Rey Ridley < [Sunshinenasty@gmail.com](mailto:Sunshinenasty@gmail.com) >

To: Kylo Ren < [KR102@yahoo.com](mailto:KR102@yahoo.com) >

I do not know. It just says from an admirer. It seems you are not the only one.

* * *

Or it is from you and you are trying to confuse me off your trail. I turn and put my phone down on the counter taking in a deep breath.

“So now there are two of them. Sit down my loves. This shit’s got nuts in it.” I sigh grabbing a big plate of scramble and head to the couch.

I sit down and proceed to fill them in on everything. All the emails I was ignoring, my little reconnaissance run, everything I found out, everything I think about who is whom, the wonderful treat he gifted us last night, my slightly crazy feelings about all of this… They just sit back eating their eggs and nod listening. When I finish, I hear my phone chime again.

* * *

From: Kylo Ren < [KR102@yahoo.com](mailto:KR102@yahoo.com) >

To: Rey Ridley < [Sunshinenasty@gmail.com](mailto:Sunshinenasty@gmail.com) >

Kitten,

You are a beautiful woman. It does not surprise me that there are others wanting to share time with you. Even though I wish you were all mine. – Kylo

* * *

This. This is what I mean. The men I have been involved with were so ridiculous that they would fly off the handle when other men would pay attention to me. I flirt for a living. Men naturally gravitate to me just for that fact alone. If I must keep telling you I am yours, it starts to make me feel otherwise. Oddly enough this weird thing I have with my stalker is the healthiest ‘relationship’ I have ever had. _Fuck. That is depressing_.

We get dressed and go for a run, making sure to make a loop around our little circle of players here. Brett and Maz don’t seem to be home, and Housebound’s house looks as lifeless as last time. Then I notice that Handsome is walking out of his house towards his car.

“Hey Daisy!” He smiles shuffling everything he was carrying into one hand so he can wave.

“Hey neighbor.” I smile back slowing down.

“Having a good morning?” He asks waving at Rose and Paige.

“Great morning. Well, have a good day!” I smile catching back up with Rose and Paige. He watches us leave and heads to his car.

“Do you think he is Kylo?” Rose asks when we are far enough away.

“I don’t know. He could be.” I answer unsure.

“I don’t know about you guys, and my radar is rarely wrong, but there is something off about him. It’s like his smile doesn’t reach his eyes.” Paige says looking back as he pulls out and drives off. “Definitely potential stalker vibes.”

“I see it too. He has that ‘I always get what I want’ look to him.” Rose says in agreement.

“I don’t get those vibes from Kylo though, so maybe he isn’t him. Maybe he is Admirer?” I say continuing to be unsure of everything. _Ugh._

After showering and dressing they head out to get ready for work. It is the last day of my weekend, so as soon as they leave the house feels so lonely. I just shuffle around cleaning up a bit, playing music off my phone. Soon the chimes start interrupting my zone. I dry off my hands and unlock my phone. Huh. Facebook messenger…

Kylo Ren: Did you have fun last night? You guys looks so close.

I click on his name and notice it is a profile that was made today. No posts or likes. No personal information, and his profile picture is a pretty picture of the pond with the sunset reflecting off it.

Kylo: Do I get my man card taken away if I admit that I like that movie too?

Rey: No, you get to keep your man card because that movie is the shit.

Rey: We did have fun. It is always a good time when we are together.

Kylo: I can tell. I don’t have any family. I always wished I did.

Rey: They are my foster sisters. I don’t have any blood family, but they have always been my sisters.

Rey: Thank you again, by the way. It was delicious.

Kylo: You are welcome, Kitten.

Rey: Okay. I can’t not say it. This is weird. What exactly is happening here?

Kylo: We are just getting to know each other.

Rey: I have a feeling you know me pretty well.

Kylo: True, but I have not spoken to you. I would like to get to know you better.

Rey: You obviously know all my dirty secrets if you are calling me Kitten. Is that what you want out of this?

Kylo: I want to get to know you better, then you can tell me if that is what you want out of this.

Rey: Like a virtual Daddy? How exactly would that work?

Kylo: To be honest, I don’t know. We can make it up as we go along. Whatever works for us. I would love to get to know you, and one day get to take care of you.

I grab a glass of water and make myself some lunch. I slip on my unicorn slippers.

Rey: Take care of me how?

Kylo: Be here for you. To listen when you need to talk. To support you in anyway you need.

Kylo: What did you want to be when you were a kid?

Rey: I don’t know. I never really allowed myself to dream like that, I guess.

Kylo: I always wanted to be a UFC fighter. I was pretty good too. I got to the Semi-pros before I had to quit.

Rey: Why did you have to quit?

Kylo: Nope, you didn’t really answer my question. I am just assuming you did not always want to be a stripper.

Rey: My body is something that I have always been able to use to get what I needed. Out of speeding tickets, free stuff, attention when I have always been told I would not equate to anything. I don’t want to be that 40 year old stripper… but I’ve never allowed myself to really think about doing anything else.

Rey: I can’t believe I just told you all that. There is something about all of this that makes you easy to talk to.

Kylo: I would love to be able to help to find that next step. Anything you really like to do? Talking to people, taking care of people, making certain things, doing certain things?

I sit back into the couch and stare at the ceiling. I really do not know. I feel like I have been on autopilot all my life. Do what must be done to pay my bills. I am not a fan of people, and my bedside manor would suck so nursing is out. I don’t really have a creative bone in my body. I am not that good of a cook, and I can’t and don’t like to bake. I do like doing makeup and hair for all the girls at the club.

Rey: All the girls at the club always ask me to do their hair and makeup. Maybe something like that? I don’t know. I feel silly even letting myself dream.

Kylo: There are two good beauty schools in town. Maybe you could start taking classes?

Rey: I could not afford that. I am already stretching it with this big house to myself.

Kylo: If I took care of the bills, you could afford classes.

Rey: You would pay all my bills?! You don’t really know me. Why would you do that? I couldn’t accept something like that. It’s too much.

Kylo: It’s not too much. I want to take care of you, and this is one way I easily can.

I sit up as the doorbell rings. _What fresh hell is this?_ I shuffle my unicorn slippers to the door and look through the peep hole. Sitting on my doormat is an Amazon package, with the big grey van pulling away down the street behind it. I bring in the box and notice it is a little heavy. I have no idea what this could be. I haven’t ordered anything.

I grab a knife from the drawer and slice open the paper tape. Inside the too big box amongst all the plastic air bubbles is a big bag of Epsom salt, a face mask, and a honeysuckle scented soy candle. I dig through and find the folded-up receipt paper for a possible note.

Kitten, go take a bath and rest your sore muscles. -Kylo

Is this guy for real? My fucked-up brain is starting to retreat. Why would he do all this for _me_? He is giving me hope, and he is willing to help me achieve it. If there is anything I have learned it is that everything has a give and take. Nobody ever does anything without wanting something in return. If it is not sex, then I am in unfamiliar territory. _Ugh_. All this shit is making me _need_ a bath.

I gather everything out of the box, grab my phone, and my water and trudge upstairs. I close the bathroom door and start the bath. I pour in some of the salt, light the candle, get naked, and climb in. I sit back closing my eyes trying desperately to relax but all this crazy is just playing on repeat in my head.

Rey: Why are you doing all this? I just don’t understand.

Kylo: I am doing this because I can. I have watched you for months. Watched you struggle but keep your head up. I admire your spirit Rey. I am in a situation where I can help, where I can take care of you. Which in the end is what I want to get out of it. Isn’t that what being a daddy is about?

Rey: I guess. I am not used to people helping me. I feel like I haven’t earned this.

Kylo: You are talking to me. If you end all of this here, at least I was less lonely for these few days.

Loneliness I understand. That dark void that just sits at the back of your mind.

Rey: I understand loneliness. That is a hurt I am well acquainted with.

Kylo: It’s the worst.

Rey: Agreed.

Kylo: I have been alone for almost ten years. And then you moved in, and I watched you live your life giving zero fucks, and I just want a piece of that. 

Rey: I will think about it. I really will. I oddly trust you. I have told you things I have only ever thought. But I need to work this through. Get through my own shit.

Kylo: Until then, I would love to keep getting to know you.

Rey: Boy, same.

I crawl out of the bathtub. Pull on my favorite tulle robe and retreat downstairs. I put on a random movie on Netflix, but I honestly could not tell you which one. I just lean back on the couch contemplating my existence. I do need to figure out where to go from here. I want to move past my low expectations. I want to be able to rub my ex foster dad’s nose in my normal successful life… whatever that looks like.

Before I know it is getting dark outside, so I grab a granola bar. I do not think I can handle more than this right now. I nibble my way up the stairs and collapse across my bed. I know what always clears my head… and Kylo has been super sweet today. I feel like he has earned a show.

I pull Ben from my drawer and drop my robe to the floor. I crawl slowly across the bed with my ass to the window. I look over my shoulder and lean back on my arm. I lick Ben like a popsicle and slowly part my legs wide. I close my eyes as I slowly circle my wrist, pulling Ben in and out a few times before finding the perfect connection with both sensitive spots. In my head my strong dominant man mountain has a name now…

In typical me fashion I have said some smart mouth comment, so Kylo steps up to me and takes my chin in his tight grip forcing my eyes to his.

“I’m sorry Kitten. Would you like to repeat that?” He growls as I swallow fighting to keep standing from my weak knees. “I didn’t think so. Turn around.”

I do as he says, and he steps up behind me with my back to his chest. I can feel his erection against my ass, ready and waiting. He wraps his big arms around my waist with one reaching for my neck and the other skimming down my stomach. His big foot pushes my leg open wider as his fingers sink in and out of me in a slow torturous pace.

“All this for me?” He growls into my neck as the squelching sounds of his fingers fills the room. He pulls out his fingers and licks them clean as he pushes my head down to meet the bed. His hand traces down my spine and pulls my hips back in his tight grip. In one strong thrust of his hips, he fills me to the brim, and I swear I can feel it in my throat. He spanks my ass hard grabbing on tight setting a pace that he knows will finish me quickly, but just as I am starting to clinch around him, he pulls out spanking my ass. I start to whine, and he fists my hair and pulls me up.

“Something to say Kitten?” He whispers kissing my neck.

“No Daddy.” I shake my head and he returns me back down again. “That smart mouth of yours is going to get you in trouble.” I smile into the mattress, bracing for the next thrust.

With his hand still in my hair he slides back in thrusting deep from this angle, hitting that spot that always drives me crazy. Just like last time, right as I am dancing on the edge, he pulls out and slaps my ass. This time I breath through it keeping my eyes shut and my lips sealed.

“Good girl.” He purrs sliding in slowly, and I feel on foot meet the bed behind me. He leans forward bracing himself with one arm by my head. He thrusts in deep and I cannot help but meet his thrusts. This angle is almost sensory overload. He pulls me up onto my hands so that my back meets his chest, and his free hand finds its way to my throat again pulling backwards into him harder. I start to shiver, and I pray he does not edge me again.

“Do you want to cum Kitten?” He pants nipping at my neck.

“Pleasepleaseplease…” I beg gripping the sheets.

“You beg so well baby. Cum for me.” He squeezes my throat just a bit tighter as I explode around him, and all over the bed.

I open my eyes and curse… I am too tired to change the sheets right now. I lay back and catch my breath slipping Ben out onto the bed beside me. I have not cum that hard in a while.

I stumble to the bathroom on my jello legs and grab a towel throwing it on the bed. I turn off the light and pull my sheet up. I will clean that up tomorrow.

My eyes are starting to droop when I hear my phone from the bedside table.

Kylo: Goodnight Kitten.

Rey: Goodnight Daddy.


	4. In the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this all planned and mostly ready as a nice steamy Valentines Day gift for y'all... and then the snow/ice-pocalypse hit. I have been without internet, power, and water for going on three days now. We've got the generator going, and now I can hook my laptop to my phones crappy hotspot to post this... hopefully. Stay safe in this crazy y'all! 😊

I feel oddly buoyant. All week I have gone to work with a stupid smile plastered on my face. Getting messages and questions to check in with me while I am working. Letting me know he is thinking about me. I race home every night excited to talk to him uninterrupted. This new feeling is peaceful. It clears my brain like a fog has been lifted. He is funny, understanding, and respectful… all things I am not used to in large amounts. This is all new. This feeling. This patience. So, in typical fashion, I start to second guess _everything_. Anything too good to be true usually is, right?

Tuesday night after work, after ignoring his messages all day, I go straight up stairs. After taking a shower I turn off all the lights and crawl into bed. I sigh laying back staring at the ceiling. Am I crazy? I am seriously laying here second guessing my feelings, or the intentions, of my stalker. I feel bad calling him that though. It does not fit right. Is that really what he is now? I hear my phone chime from the side table. If I look at my phone and not answer he will know I am intentionally ignoring him. If I pretend that I cannot hear it maybe he will think it is on silent or something. _Ugh_. This feels so ludicrous. I turn over and grab my phone.

Kylo: Rey, I know what this is.

Kylo: I do not think you really want to self-sabotage this.

Kylo: It is just new.

Kylo: Kitten, talk to me.

Rey: I am just overwhelmed.

Rey: I feel like I am crazy being this excited to talk to someone who cannot even touch me.

Kylo: I understand.

Rey: See. This. Why do you understand? It is too nice. I automatically question it. Stop understanding.

Kylo: Okay.

Kylo: Do you have any plans for your weekend?

Rey: I do not know. I might hit up Tinder. I am getting tired of my vibrator.

Kylo: I am sorry I can’t touch you Kitten.

Rey: I don’t think I can do something that is entirely online.

Rey: Don’t you dare say you understand.

Rey: Look Kylo, I am tired. I will talk to you tomorrow.

Kylo: Goodnight Kitten.

Rey: Goodnight

The next morning, I go for a run to clear my head. With my headphones in tight ignoring all the waves. I am rounding a corner when I see Handsome running on the other side of the street towards me. _Ugh_.

“Hey Ms. Daisy. Having a good run?” He asks pulling up next to me keeping pace.

I shrug my shoulders. The whole point of the run is to clear my head, not do more mental dancing while I try to figure out who the fuck you are.

“You seem like you are having a tough time. Want to talk about it?” He asks trying to be supportive.

“No. No, I don’t want to do anymore talking.” I say fighting the eyeroll. What a Kylo thing to say. More talking. “I’m sorry. I just want to run. I will talk to you later.”

“If you want to go for lunch or dinner, I would love to take you out one day.” He hurries trying to get to the point before I run off.

“Maybe.” I answer putting my headphone back in. Maybe he is Kylo and he is trying to make things better.

When I get back to my house there is a square red box tied shut with a big black bow on top waiting on my doormat. I step up and cross my arms. I love presents as much as the next girl but buying me shit is not going to get us over this impasse. I have gotten so close to him, but it still feels empty without touch. I do not even entirely mean sex, which of course I would welcome, but I finally get someone who _talks_ to me. Wants to know me. Listens to my opinions and wants to hear it. I want the temple kisses on the way out the door. The butt smacks in passing. The foot rubs during movie night. As much as I love talking to him… I want those things too. And sex. It, of course, is the irony of my life that I finally meet someone who I am genuinely interested in and I cannot fuck him.

I squat down and grab the box bringing it inside to the island. I untie the bow and pull off the ribbon ripping the top off the box. Under a layer of red tissue is a note.

Kitten,

Everything you need for tonight is in here. Be a

good girl and follow all the instructions. Tonight,

I will make sure that you will not be able to touch

another man without thinking of me.

– Kylo

Inside the box I find some beautiful strappy barely-there lingerie, a big red silk blindfold, a black eye mask, leather wrist cuffs, leather ankle cuffs, a magic wand, and a list of instructions. I read through them with my heart pounding in my chest. I hear my phone chime and run to it.

Kylo: Want to play Kitten?

Rey: Oh yes Daddy. I do.

Kylo: Follow the instructions, and I will be there tonight.

Rey: Yes sir.

Kylo: Good girl.

I squeal like a kid at Christmas. I read the instructions over, and over again. _I am going to be so good for you Daddy_. Everything will be perfect… and I can’t fucking wait.

The instructions are relatively detailed. My hair must be pulled back off my neck in either a bun or a ponytail. I must wear my new lingerie and nothing else. I must have the front door unlocked but shut for his arrival at 10 pm. I must have both the wrist and ankle cuffs on with the clips next to the wand on the coffee table. I must be seated at the couch with the lights off ready and waiting, wearing the eye mask with the blindfold tied over it. He says that I should have a stack of towels ready downstairs… since I am a squirter. He also reminds me to drink lots of water and not to skip dinner… I am going to need my energy. Leave him a spare key on the counter to lock the door behind him. He will knock three times before stepping in.

I start cleaning up. I clean the kitchen, the downstairs bathroom, the living room, and my bedroom. I am sure he knows that I am already not the worlds most tidy person, but I want everything to be perfect.

At nine, after a thrown together dinner, I head upstairs and shave EVERYTHING. I already regularly get my whole legs, armpits, and crotch waxed… but I want to be able to slip around like a greased baby seal tonight. I dry off and lather my entire body in my favorite lavender and peony lotion. I decide to put my hair in a ponytail in case he wants it to pull on. I brush my teeth and slip into my strappy lingerie. I look in the mirror and do a turn. I am basically naked. It is just lacy straps with my nipples and cookies easily accessible. I put on some cherry chapstick and nod. I grab the wrist and ankle cuffs before heading downstairs.

I light some candles and distribute them around the room. I buckle on the wrist and ankle cuffs, unclipping the clips and leaving them on the coffee table next to a small stack of towels, the wand, and the honeysuckle candle he gave me. At 9:58 I turn off all the lights and unlock the front door. I sit on the couch checking through all the instructions in my head. I put the eye mask on and tie the blindfold tightly over it.

I find myself asking if I am crazy for the second time today. I am blindfolded, in the dark, letting some dude I have never met do unspeakable things to me in my own fucking house. I do not even know what one of the two looks like. _Lord… I know we are not tight, but if you could not have my stupid sinful ass murdered in my own home tonight thadbegreat_. Just as I am starting to hyperventilate, I hear three solid knocks on the door.

My pulse races through my ears as I hear the door open and is shut behind him. I hear agile footfalls tread past the kitchen and into the living room. I hear the rustling of fabric, and the sound of a bag lightly slipping off a shoulder and onto the floor.

“You look so beautiful Kitten.” His deep voice vibrates through my bones and my twat clenches.

“Thank you, Daddy.” I blush under my mask as my heart races in my chest.

“You did so good and followed all my instructions.” He purrs standing somewhere beside me.

I hear him step aside towards the kitchen and there are more soft sounds of rustling fabric. The footfalls head back towards me until I can hear his steady breathing directly in front of me. He runs his fingers softly up my arm, with the first touch making me gasp and jump a little. The path he touches leaves fire burning in its wake. His fingers cross my collarbone and tightly grasp my chin tilting my face up towards him.

“Are you nervous Kitten?” He asks and his voice makes me squeeze my thighs tight.

“No sir.” I whisper quietly but sure. His thumb runs over my lips and I quickly kiss it. I hear him quietly laugh, probably shaking his head.

He releases my chin but his hand falls to around my throat as I bite my lower lip. His other hand opens my knees wide and I feel him get down on his knees between my legs. His hands cup my face, with his thumbs under my jaw, and pulls me slowly forward. A pair of plush soft lips kiss mine. Gently at first, using his hands to turn my face to all the right angles, as our lips and tongues get acquainted. However gently it started, it quickly turns passionate with our tongues fighting for dominance. I hesitantly run my hands up feeling ripples of hard muscles and strong wide shoulders beneath my fingertips. He growls into my mouth and his scent of Juniper and Sandalwood seeps into my pores. Before I could run my fingers through his hair he lets go of my head and grabs both my wrists pulling them back to my lap.

He pulls back after one final soft kiss leaving me panting in the dark. I hear him grab the clips off the coffee table and turn to me.

“Lay down onto your back.” He quietly commands stepping up beside me. I fall sideways and roll onto my back stretching out my legs. “Bring your heels to that perfect ass of yours Kitten.”

I do as he says, and he quickly clips my wrists to my ankles. He runs his hands up my shins, palming my knees spreading them wide.

“What a beautiful sight.” He growls running a hand down my inner thigh. I mew and wiggle, but I feel his hands leave me. I hear him lean over and come back beside me. I feel him put a towel on the couch, and I smile biting my lip. His huge hands hook into the crooks of my knees and pull me over closer to the edge of the couch. He trails soft wet kisses down my inner thighs with his hands following behind them. His kisses circle their target as his hand spreads my labia open with his elbow keeping my leg spread wide. I moan as he slips a big slightly curved finger in slowly getting right to it. His tongue laps circles as he adds a second finger scissoring his fingers and then curling them inward towards my g-spot. Between the vulnerability, the fact that I cannot close my legs to slow it down, and his perfectly timed and thrusted ministrations I do not stand a chance. I quiver and shake throwing my head back as I scream his name. My body draws in his fingers squeezing them tight as wave after wave hit me exactly right. His face never moves as I soak his chin. He just laps it up drawing out every shiver he can. I drop my knees unable to keep them vertical any longer.

The absence of his face leaves cold shivers as I hear him stand. There is a quiet rustle of fabric and then I feel his weight shift the wide sofa by my feet.

“I feel like we need to have a discussion before we continue from here, and I won’t beat around the bush…” He starts in his deep voice unbuckling one of my wrists from my ankle.

“Is this the ‘it’s huge, we don’t have to keep going’ speech?” I interrupt smiling.

“Yes. All that.” I can hear the smile in his voice.

“If I had a dollar for every time I have heard that…” I quip.

“You would have what, twenty bucks?” He jokes back.

“I could hit up McDonalds.” My cheeks hurt.

“Hold out your hand Kitten.” I bite my lip and do as he asks. He takes my hand in his helping guide me to his dick. I gasp as he wraps his hand around mine helping me stroke him. _Lawdhavemercy_.

My hand cannot wrap all the way around it. It is hard crushed velvet at least thirteen inches long. I squeeze to the base and can feel the head at my elbow. I lick my lips.

“Holy shit Kylo.” I smile biting my lip. _I was excited before… but now!_

“Is that a yes?” He huffs squeezing my hand within his.

“Fuck yes. If you thought that would deter me…” I start to say before a big warm hand covers my mouth.

“That’s enough talking for you. Don’t make me gag you.” I smile and nod contemplating licking his hand but decide not to. His hand leaves my face and clips my wrist back to my ankle. I feel him kneel between my feet running his hands up my thighs. His trails warm plush kisses and little nips from hip bone to hip bone and then up my stomach. He palms my breasts, pulling and twisting my nipples taking one and then the other into his hot mouth. He settles between my legs, holding himself up on an elbow by my head. He trails blazing kisses up my chest to my favorite spot behind my ear. I moan turning my head to give him clear access. I feel his smile and his kiss is followed by a solid bite. I gasp as he follows it up with hot kisses, pulling back to blow on my neck. His warm breath making me shiver. His hand slips down returning his thumb to my clit, circling two fingers in and out of me slowly. After a few pumps he pulls his hand away and I can hear his breathing pick up practically purring into my neck.

Right when I thought the suspense was going to kill me, and my mouth was about to get me in trouble, he lines himself up and thrusts himself in with one quick thrust. I moan gripping the couch by my heels with a death grip. The burn and the fullness are just on the edge of too much, and combined with the blindfold and stranger aspects of all this, it is utterly perfect. His thrusts are cruel. Pulling far out and in deep pushing me slowly up the couch. It is practically sensory overload. I am loud, unable to stop myself. He sticks his forefinger in my mouth, and I instinctively suck tasting myself and oatmeal soap. He sticks his finger way back, and I deep throat that shit moaning with his thrusts. _Yeah… I have no gag reflex_.

“Fuck Kitten.” He groans quickening his thrusts. I hum, and he slips his finger out leaving a spitty trail as he slides it down my body.

I feel him push off his arm and shifting his weight back never slowing down. He leans over a bit and his weight shifts back over me. I hear a vibrator wand click on, and I feel it run down my sternum and over my nipples. I am panting, already so close to cuming, knowing what was coming next. One hand wraps around my throat slightly squeezing the sides, and the other holds my hip with his fingertips while keeping the wand in place. I shake my head feeling my body running full tilt towards an explosion. I can’t squeeze my thighs or pull away from the wand. It is like standing on the train tracks just watching the headlights head right for you. I squeeze my core feeling that unstoppable rise and scream as I convulse and leave a gigantic mess on my favorite couch.

He has pulled out watching me clench around nothing smacking my clit with his dick slipping in and out as I come down from my orgasm. I hear him stroking himself as he unclips my hands from my ankles. My legs just fall over as I remember how to breath. I feel the couch shift his weight as he stands, and I swallow wiping my drool of my chin with the back of my now free hand.

“We’re not done yet Kitten.” He growls flipping me over and pulling my ass off the couch. He kneels between my legs and slides in gripping my hair and pushing my face to the couch. _OMG_. This angle is glorious. I swear I can feel his dick hitting my diaphragm, taking my breath away with every thrust. I am gripping the couch pushing back against him and he growls. He takes my wrists and clips them together behind my back. He smacks my ass and relentlessly keeps up the pace. I start shaking my head again.

“Yes. Give me another one baby. You are doing so good.” He pants reaching around my hip rubbing circles to my clit timed with his thrusts. I start to feel the familiar quiver, so I try to squeeze my thighs together, but his knees are keeping mine propped open wide. It is too much. My limbs are lead heavy, and drool is dripping off my chin to meet the soaking wet cum towel covering the couch. This is so deliciously stanky, but I do not know if I have another in me. Like a fucking sex wizard, he conjures up another one out of thin dehydrated air. I fly high screaming my release but crash back to earth hard. I feel his pace become frantic and I feel him cum with a deep grunt up deep against my cervix giving me after shocks. _Thank god for implants, because creampies are my favorite_. I feel him sit back on his heels spreading my ass cheeks squeezing each cheek with his fingertips.

“Fucking beautiful.” He moans using his fingers to push his cum back inside.

I am breathing, shivering, and fighting unconsciousness. I feel him unclip my wrists and helps me place my arms back to the couch. He stands up and scoops me into his arms. My face nuzzles into his neck and his scent of sweat, juniper, and sandalwood calms my soul. I feel us head up the stairs into my room, and he lays me gently onto my bed. He unbuckles the cuffs off my wrists and ankles, and I hear him head into my bathroom. He returns to the bed and I feel him put some of my lotion on freed limbs. He unhooks my lacy straps and pulls my arms and legs free. He slips a soft shirt over my head and I barely pull my arms through. He pulls the covers over me tucking them up to my chin.

“Good night Kitten.” He whispers kissing the side of my mouth.

“Good night Daddy.” I whisper turning to kiss his lips. After one chaste kiss, I hear him head downstairs closing my door behind him. I sink my head to the pillow and give myself over to sleep.

The next morning, I shoot up in bed throwing off my blindfolds. I look down and I am wearing a huge black t-shirt. There is a glass of water waiting on the bedside table. I smile and drink the whole glass. I head to the bathroom to pee. While sitting on the toilet I look down at my thighs. My eyes focus and I notice some hickeys. I pull back the huge black shirt that smells like masculine heaven and find more up my stomach and my chest. _That sexy fucker marked me_. I check myself in the mirror while brushing my teeth, and find a big, bruised bite mark on my neck. These are not going to be better by Friday for work. _That was probably the point_.

Walking downstairs, I find the room exactly like a cleaned it. The towels are in the washing machine, ready to go to the dryer, and there are bright and beautiful flowers and a note on the kitchen island.

Good morning Kitten,

I hope I was rough with you in all

the sweet ways you were wanting.

-Kylo

Fuck. I think I think I might be falling in love.


	5. Deep dark secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is dubcon at play near the end of this chapter. This chapter really earns that explicit rating. You've been warned.

Kylo: Last night of your weekend. Got anything fun planned?

Rey: Do you?

Kylo: You are not too sore?

Rey: Gloriously so.

Rey: But I can still walk.

I flirt while I am trying to throw together something for breakfast. I really need to go grocery shopping.

Kylo: Don’t you want to see your sisters?

Kylo: and you really need to go grocery shopping.

Kylo: I thought about making something for you to wake up to but there was nothing to make.

Rey: I do need to go grocery shopping. And I did promise Rose and Paige I would meet them for lunch.

Kylo: Go see your sisters and get groceries.

Kylo: I will think of something fun for tonight.

Rey: I cannot wait.

Sprinting upstairs, I get dressed texting Rose and Paige to meet me for brunch at our favorite greasy spoon. They have a yummy three-dollar pancake and eggs special. I hear my phone chime just as I am finishing up my makeup. Nearly dropping my phone, I see that an unknown number has apple paid me a hundred dollars. _Kylo_.

Rey: Kylo…

Kylo: Let me get lunch or groceries Kitten. You choose which one.

I sigh. I am dirt poor right now. He probably knows that too. I was about to have to max my credit card to get some ramen noodles and eggs. My phone chimes and there is a hundred more.

Kylo: Accept it or I keep going.

Kylo: I know that you need it Kitten. Please let me help you.

I accept both, and head to the wallet app to transfer them to my bank account swallowing back the lump in my throat. I hate this vulnerability. I especially hate pity. I am not a crier, so I won’t, but I feel like I could. I know this is not pity. Not from him. He just wants to help, and he knows I will not ask for it. This is his way of giving it so that I did not have to ask. I knew better than to say thank you, because this was not a gift, or charity. This was Daddy taking care of me, in the way he knew would get past my stubborn pride.

Kylo: Good girl.

Kylo: Now go have fun.

Kylo: Tell Rose and Paige I said Hi.

Rey: Yes Daddy.

“Thank you.” I whisper to myself, squeezing my phone to my chest. I throw on my sandals, grab my purse, and head out to meet the girls.

“Brunch is on Kylo this afternoon my loves.” I giggle, taking a big bite of syrupy pancakes as they smile back.

“Any more clues on who he is?” Rose asks wiping her mouth.

“He is tall, and muscular…” I say swallowing my bite holding back a grin. “Has a deep daddy voice that melts my bones and is hung like a horse.” I smile as Paige chokes on her food.

“So, who is it?!” Rose squeals slapping Paige’s back.

“I don’t know. I didn’t see him.” I sigh shaking my head.

“What?!” Paige coughs. “How did you not see him?”

“I came home from my run to a red box on my porch. He left a bunch of instructions, and stuff. Lingerie, leather cuffs, blindfolds… I was to be in the lingerie, with the cuffs on but not buckled, seated on the couch, with all the lights out, and both blindfolds on.” I bite my lip and close my eyes. “He knocked and came in. He bound my hands to my ankles and ate me out like a man starving.” I look up and both are leaning towards me with elbows braced on the table. “After I squirted all over his chin he stands up and starts the ‘It’s huge, and we can stop now’ speech.” They both giggle.

“I’ve heard that one. It lived up to the speech, didn’t it?” Paige asks.

“They rarely do.” Rose smirks leaning closer towards me.

“Oh. It lived up to the speech.” I smile leaning back and sitting back up. “I’m sore. I. Am. Sore.”

“Why are you sore, Sugar?” Our favorite old bawdy waitress, Viv, asks pouring more coffee with raised knowing eyebrows.

“I think you know, Viv. I think you know.” I smile up at her. She gives me a side-smile and shrugs.

“I haven’t had one of those in a long, long time. I grew to appreciate the smaller ones. A little more variety… if you catch my drift.” She says and winks.

“Yeah. That monsters not going anywhere near my ass.” I huff and Paige spews coffee across the table.

“Oh Sugar. It is always a good time when you guys are here. It’s a nice change.” Viv beams down to us laughing.

“Are people being jerks today?” Rose frowns.

“Well since my knee surgery, this old bat just isn’t movin’ as fast. People get cranky and are in a hurry now-a-days.” She says through a shrug. We look knowingly at each other.

Viv is an other. Like us. She is an unmarried aged waitress, who has never done anything else. Who was good enough to fuck, but not good enough to settle down with. Used by people, and self-taught to not want for anything unreachable because the hope is painful in the letdown. She depends on others for her tips, having to humble herself to grumpy assholes who would not be happy no matter what she did. _God people suck_.

“What can ya’ do? At least I got to chat and see your beautiful faces.” She smiles pulling out her notepad. “All on one, or separate?”

“All on one please, Viv.” I smile up at her getting a genius idea. She sets down the bill and pats my shoulder while heading to the next table.

I take the bill and grab the pen. Okay. It is twelve dollars. So, with an eighty-eight dollar tip, it’s an even hundred. I sign the receipt and slip in my card placing it aside for her to pick up.

“So, let me get this straight. You guys smashed, but you didn’t see him or touch him at all?” Rose says returning to the topic pointing out the weird.

“There was a moment when he first got there. He kneeled by the couch next to me and kissed me. Before we started anything. It was so soft and tender, compared to what came afterwards anyways. My hands weren’t bound yet, so I got to feel up his chest and around his shoulders before he pulled my hands back to my lap.” I say remembering that kiss.

“Do you think maybe something is wrong with him? Like he is hideous or deformed… and he doesn’t want you to see him.” She says thinking.

“Or It is that other neighbor and he still doesn’t want you to see that it is him yet.” Paige says shrugging.

“I am starting to not care. He does not want to hurt me. He has done nothing but talk to me and help me. and the dick is so good. I think… I no longer care. I should just let him take care of me. So, I can do something else with my life.” I whisper looking at the table letting myself dream out loud. They do not say anything, so we sit there in silence. Letting it settle.

“What do you want to do?” Rose whispers picking at something on the tables surface.

“I don’t know. I thought… maybe, beauty school.” I answer picking at my own table speck.

“You would be good at that.” Paige says quietly. “If anyone can do it… it is you.”

I look up and smile swallowing back tears. Here’s to wishing that allowing this hope to grow doesn’t bite me in the butt.

“Sugar, this has to be a mistake.” Viv says coming up beside us.

“No. No mistake.” I smile. “Think of it as all those missed tips from jerks who don’t understand.”

“I know you are in a pickle too. Are you sure?” She says putting her hand over mine.

“I’ve got myself a sugar daddy, who kind of coerced me into taking some of his money this morning. I cannot think of a better way to spend it. Who knows, I might get some spanks out of this.” I joke up to her.

“So worth it.” She smiles back.

“Definitely worth it.” I squeeze her hand.

I unlock the front door and prop it open setting my grocery bags onto the floor by the island. I was able to get bags and bags of groceries. I even treated myself to some Oreos. After my second bag retrieval trip I lock my car and door behind me. _Phew. Why is grocery shopping so exhausting?_

Leaning down towards the bags by the island I notice how dark it is in the kitchen. Flipping the switch, I turn and stop as something catches my eye. _Why does this look off?_ It is my empty foyer. With my little yellow entryway table, where my purse is, and the two big windows… with their new closed blinds.

A huge, strong arm wraps around my waist, and a big black leather gloved hand clamps over my mouth pulling me back into a hard muscled body.

“Don’t scream Kitten. It’s me.” Kylo whispers deeply into my neck. “I put up the blinds so that the neighbors won’t call the cops... I noticed that a lot of your darkest searches have one thing in common.”

I close my eyes, and for once in my life, feel well deserved shame. My absolute darkest fantasy.

“So tonight… I won’t be taking no for an answer.” He breathes into my ear and I shiver in his arms trying to catch my breath. His hand slips off my mouth to hold around my throat. “Want to play Kitten?”

“No” I whisper with fiery red cheeks while nodding my head. I feel his laughing breath in my hair.

“Fuck, you’re perfect… Show me.” He whispers tightening his grips around my body. I side-smile and take a deep breath. Time to put that high pain tolerance and fucked up upbringing to the test. He marked me yesterday. Now it is my turn.

I stamp down on his foot and elbow him as hard as I can in the rib behind me. I push off the cabinet beside me and run to the other side of the island. I turn and follow him keeping the island between us.

He has on a black hoodie, faded black jeans, black suede shoes, a black ski mask, and polarized sunglasses on. I press my lips together to keep in my irrational giggling.

“You look like the fucking Unabomber.” I say grabbing a scratched-up Teflon pan off the drying rack and chuck it at him as hard as I can. He deflects it to the floor without making a sound.

“Your smart mouth is going to get you in trouble.” He dodges the next pan I throw and runs around the island pushing me towards the door. I sprint out of the kitchen, but he catches me around the waist throwing me into the wall pushing me flat with his body. I push up off the wall, but he pushes me back with his forearm in between my shoulder blades. His free hand runs up my leg pulling my dress up over my hips. “I hope these aren’t a favorite.” He breathes into my ear as he rips my lacy boy shorts down the back and down my legs. I moan but try to hide it in a growl picking up my heel kicking backwards into his shin.

I feel his arm loosen up just a bit, so I drop down and shoot off to the side. I make it a few feet before he pulls my hips again throwing me to the ground. His body is on top of me again, bringing my wrists together in one of his above my head. With my cheek pressed against the linoleum floor, and my legs trapped beneath his shins.

“Looks like this one’s going too.” He pants ripping my summer dress down the back seam to fall flat to the floor. He pulls it from underneath me, and I feel him sit back onto his heels with my legs still under his shins. “Fuck Kitten. You look so beautiful like this.” He growls and slaps my ass watching it jiggle. He rips a strip off my dress and pulls my arms around to my back tying them together. He sits back onto his toes bringing my legs in and tying my knees together tight. He slaps my ass again and stands up.

I hold my head up off the floor and watch as he circles around me thinking.

“I could still get away.” I mumble rolling to my side.

“Must have some really talented hidden worm skills from high school.” He states coming up beside me. He lifts me up by my bicep helping me sit back onto my heels kneeling on the floor. “I know how to shut you up.” He says stepping back unbuckling his belt. _Omg. Yes._

“You are really feeling brave enough to bring that thing anywhere near my teeth?” I smile up at him licking my lips watching as he strokes himself up and down.

He steps right in front of me and takes my chin hard in his thumb and forefinger.

“You know better than to bite me.” He growls releasing my chin and fisting my hair. “Open your mouth.”

I do as I am told, and he guides the head of his dick to the flat of my tongue as I look up at him under my lashes. Fuck, I love doing this. _Hold tight Daddy. I am about to suck the soul out your body_.

I practically unhook my jaw and swallow that monster down keeping my tongue rolling flat against the bottom, with my lips sheathing my teeth. With hollow cheeks he fucks down into my mouth, as both gloved hands get tangled into my hair. I can see pale tight abs and a black happy trail from where he has pushed up his hoodie. I am breathing through my nose as spit drips down my chin in strings. He pulls my hair back and slips himself out of my mouth with a pop.

“I don’t want to cum in your mouth Kitten.” He grunts letting go of my hair. He comes around behind me and lifts me up into his arms. He dumps me over the side of the couch with my face in the cushions and my ass in the air stretched over the arm.

He kneels behind me and spreads my ass cheeks licking one stripe from my clit to my asshole. His lips find my clit and his nose sinks into me with every tongued circle. I feel him stand up, rearrange my hips, and thrust in slowly. Having my knees tied together makes everything a tight squeeze. I hear him mutter ‘fuck’ as he grips my hips and slides in till our hips meet. _Fuck is right_. Between our little chase, and this angle… I can already tell we are both not going to last long.

I start to quiver, screaming into the couch, as my thighs shake uncontrollably. Having them tied together makes it build and fall over and over. I cannot tell if this is one long orgasm, or a few so close together. Kylo cums with a loud grunt, and shaking thighs, thrusting deep with a final thrust. Collapsing forward he braces himself with his hands on either side of my head. Our bodies shiver and cramp as we catch our breathe.

“Oh my god.” I pant.

I swear I can hear him smile up above me.

“He’s not here. I’m your god now.” He whispers into my ear before pushing off the couch and gently pulling out. I groan as I contract around nothing, feeling our mess drip out. I hear the rustling of fabric and his belt buckle clinking, practically hearing him thinking from the couch.

He pulls me back and stands me up right holding my hips as I find my footing on well fucked legs.

“Close your eyes Kitten.” He commands quietly from behind me. I close my eyes as I feel his hands squeeze my hip and turns me to face him. One hand palms up my side to my neck and pulls my lips to his. I can feel his ski mask bunched and itching at my forehead. What I thought would be this domineering parting gift turned out to be the sweetest kiss I have ever had. In that moment I felt so cherished that for the third time that day I felt like I could cry. He runs his nose along mine, and I can smell myself against his lips. “I could kiss you all night.” He whispers taking a breath.

“Stay.” I beg quietly into his lips hearing his swallow.

“I wish I could.” He whispers back, leaving one last kiss. “Keep those eyes closed Kitten.” He reminds me, and I feel him step away. After hearing his footfalls around the kitchen, he returns and slowly turns me around. He cuts the fabric around my wrists and knees gently pulling me back into him with his arms around my waist throwing the scissors onto the couch.

“Good night Kitten.” He breathes into my hair and I lean my head into his touch.

“Good night Daddy.” I whisper back swallowing the lump in my throat. I feel him squeeze for just a second and then his body heat leaves mine. I hear him cross the living room, go through the kitchen, and leave.


End file.
